<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>light streamed straight to the bone by featherx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872665">light streamed straight to the bone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherx/pseuds/featherx'>featherx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>requests [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Established Relationship, First Time, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, top ashe/bottom yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherx/pseuds/featherx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri keeps turning Ashe’s offers down. Ashe is nothing but determined.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>requests [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1388335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>light streamed straight to the bone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebrd/gifts">lovebrd</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: yuriashe's first time + service top trans ashe + praise kink &amp; body worship! thank you for requesting!!! ❤<br/>there are a few references to the previous work, but there's no need to read it to understand this one</p><p>the title comes from <a href="https://reflections.yale.edu/article/end-times-and-end-gamesis-scripture-being-left-behind/visible-world">visible world, poem by richard siken</a>!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ashe,” Yuri murmurs, hot breath fanning across Ashe’s shoulders as he nips at the scatter of freckles there—Ashe shudders, his hips bucking reflexively in time with Yuri’s fingers. “Little dove. You’re so pretty. So beautiful for me…”</p><p>“Mmh—Yuri—” Ashe has to fight to keep his grip on Yuri’s arms from tightening too hard, because the absolute last thing he wants to do is leave bruises there, but it’s hard when Yuri isn’t making it very <em> easy </em> for him to hold back. Somehow Yuri must sense when Ashe is nearing, because his movements quicken, fingers pressing down harder until Ashe comes with a sharp cry, burying his face in the crook of Yuri’s shoulder.</p><p>Yuri presses the softest of kisses to his cheeks until Ashe’s breathing steadies again. The fabric of the couch is sticking uncomfortably to his sweaty back, and Ashe has to practically peel himself off when he sits up. Before Yuri can step off the couch, Ashe gently tugs on his wrist and draws him in to meet his lips, sighing against his mouth. “Don’t go. Can’t I…?”</p><p>“Can you what?” Yuri murmurs. The fingers on his right hand are still slick, a detail Ashe tries not to focus on too much.</p><p>Ashe very carefully touches his face, the edge of his jaw, and Yuri leans into his hand—he moves to rub his thumb against Yuri’s cheek, and then to card his fingers through long lavender hair. “You… You’re pretty too,” Ashe says, hoping he’s doing this right. “Gorgeous.”</p><p>Because Yuri <em> is—</em>his hair is just the right shade of purple to remind Ashe of summer flowers, and his eyes are always glimmering like he’s got all sorts of sunlight stored in there, and everything about him makes Ashe want to touch him and kiss him and love him within an inch of his life. Compared to Ashe’s bland gray hair and dull green eyes, there isn’t much to compliment—and Ashe wants to make sure Yuri <em> knows </em> he’s pretty and gorgeous and <em> treasured. </em></p><p>But right away Ashe knows he did <em> something </em> wrong, because Yuri’s entire person tenses, frozen taut as a bowstring, and Ashe hurriedly backs away—far enough to breathe but close enough to touch. “Yuri?”</p><p>“I—” There’s a faraway look on Yuri’s face, like he’s seeing something only his eyes can discern, and then he shakes his head at just the right force for his hair to come untucked from behind his ear and fall over his face. “No, it—I should go.”</p><p>Ashe frowns. “Wait, I—are you alright?”</p><p>Yuri’s still stock-still, hands fisted in his loose trousers, until he reaches out with one shaking hand to grip onto Ashe’s wrist. Ashe hardly even has to think before scooting closer, placing his own hand over Yuri’s. “I was just… It reminded me of something.” Yuri breathes in deep, then shakes his head. “In the past. But it’s fine. I’m fine.”</p><p>“Yuri, I’m—”</p><p>“I should go,” Yuri repeats, rising from the couch, pulling his hand away from Ashe’s. “I still have work.”</p><p>He’s out the room before Ashe can even think of asking him to stay.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Not so surprisingly, Yuri’s the one who often initiates… certain activities with Ashe.</p><p>Ashe doesn’t mind, of course. The only reason <em> he’s </em> not the one initiating anything is because he doesn’t really know how, even after the short-lived relationship that was Felix, and he doesn’t want to risk doing something Yuri doesn’t like. (So much for that.)</p><p>But Yuri always seems to know exactly what to do to start something, and often times it takes place on Ashe’s unfortunate couch. Once, Yuri had riled Ashe up enough to get him to grind desperately against his thigh, and then Ashe had been put out because he’d missed a part of the documentary showing on television—then there was that time in the shower where Yuri pinned Ashe’s wrists to the cold tiled wall and ate him out so absurdly well that Ashe came embarrassing quickly. Yuri teased him about it for what had felt like the next 24 hours.</p><p>In turn, Ashe only really knows where Yuri is alright with being touched—most of his arms, the sides of his face, and his hair (but no pulling—something Ashe has had to restrain himself from doing more than once). Everything else is a blank. Kissing is okay—<em>more </em> than okay—but whenever Ashe tries to do something more for him, half to repay the favor and half because he just really, really wants to touch Yuri, Yuri always politely declines with a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes.</p><p>Ashe cannot even begin to count the number of times he’s spaced out in the middle of café work, trying to think of how to broach the topic with Yuri. Forget Dedue, even the <em> customers </em> have noticed—Byleth the elementary school teacher keeps asking if he’s alright, and Byleth the high school teacher always tells him to sit down and eat cake with them. Which is nice, and admittedly incredibly tempting, but that’s beside the point.</p><p>It’s not like Caspar and Linhardt have any helpful advice either. Caspar gets too flustered to talk about anything more intense than a kiss with tongue, and Linhardt’s current relationship is based almost entirely around sex and free food. “I think,” Linhardt says, every time Ashe even so much as mentions Yuri by this point, “you should try—”</p><p>“Nice, open, direct communication,” Ashe finishes for him, complete with an eye-roll.</p><p>It certainly sounds nice when put that way, even though Ashe hasn’t exactly had the best history with communication of any sort. The problem is that he never really knows how to open the topic up with Yuri, and every time he tries, he ends up stumbling over his words and eventually just changing the conversation to something unrelated. As a last ditch attempt, Ashe had even flicked through Dimitri’s erotica novel for inspiration, but he gave up somewhere around the third chapter. He’d only been able to stomach so much heterosexuality.</p><p>Okay, so, maybe this is <em> sort of </em> Ashe’s fault. Sue him for being shy about sex—one time he watched Yuri lick his fingers clean after he’d stuck them inside Ashe, and Ashe hasn’t been the same person since.</p><p>The compliments had been Ashe’s first time trying anything more—he’s usually too incoherent during Yuri’s… ministrations… that he can’t come up with anything more eloquent than Yuri’s name and a variety of embarrassing noises, and Yuri always leaves the room afterwards as soon as Ashe regains his bearings. Just Ashe’s luck that his first try was also his first failure. Yet he’s <em> sure </em> Yuri would like to be appreciated—who wouldn’t, after all? Ashe just has to think of some way to make Yuri like it, too.</p><p>“…Ashe.”</p><p>But how? Ashe wracks his brain for something that sounds plausible. Maybe next time, when he has Yuri’s attention…</p><p>“Ashe.”</p><p>“Yes!” Ashe bangs his elbow against the edge of the dining table. “O-Oh, ow. Uh… sorry. Did you say something?”</p><p>Across two bowls of tonkatsu, Yuri sighs and gives Ashe his trademark scrutinizing stare. “I was asking what you looked so distracted by. You know, like I’ve been asking for, oh, the past two weeks or so. Did you come across a load of cash somewhere and are trying to figure out where to stash it?”</p><p>“Uh, no.”</p><p>“Do you have a secret lover, and you plan on sneaking out later to rendezvous with them?” Yuri frowns. “Hey, tell me they at least look cute? I’d be really offended if they turned out to be uglier than me.”</p><p>“<em>Yuri,</em>” Ashe laughs, “it’s nothing like that. I really was just thinking. About, you know… stuff. This and that.” He shrugs unconvincingly. “Mercedes came up with this new menu item the other day, and whatnot…”</p><p>“I would’ve preferred the secret lover,” Yuri says. “More exciting, anyhow. On that note, <em> do </em> you have plans for tonight?”</p><p>Ashe shakes his head. “Why? You need me for something?”</p><p>“No,” Yuri mutters, averting his gaze. There’s a cute blush on his cheeks, one Ashe wants to kiss over and over until it goes from faint pink to bright red. “Just wondering.”</p><p>Yuri always asks this, which is a little odd because they’ve been going through this routine long enough that Ashe is fairly sure Yuri should know by now that if Ashe does have any plans after dinner, he would have told Yuri beforehand. But Ashe has a feeling Yuri asks because he likes the certainty of it, too, the knowledge that their little routine will continue unbroken for tonight as well—they’ll have dinner together, Yuri will clean up and do the dishes, and after a shower or two, he’ll curl up next to Ashe on the bed and talk about nonsense until Ashe drifts off to sleep. He’s never been able to outlast Yuri, though Ashe is working on that.</p><p>Yuri goes on to talk about something else, and Ashe half-listens as he props his chin up on the edge of his palm. There are times when he can’t help but just stare at Yuri, not really comprehending anything else around him, just taking in every little bit of Yuri that he can. It’s how Yuri smiles, blinks, grins, laughs—it’s how the light catches in his eyes, how his hands move as he gestures and narrates, how he leans across the table and gives Ashe a look that makes Ashe feel like he has the universe in the palm of his hand.</p><p>Ashe blinks. That’s right—these details, these little things… maybe, if he can just…</p><p>“<em>Aaashe,</em>” Yuri calls again, and Ashe blinks rapidly, trying to look like he had been paying perfect attention. Yuri huffs. “Hello, hummingbird? What am I going to do with you?”</p><p><em> Nice, open, direct communication. </em> “Yuri?”</p><p>Yuri looks suspicious when he says, “Yeah?”</p><p>“Do you want to…”</p><p>Ashe has no idea what word he’s supposed to use here. Yuri had never really been specific when starting these, only ever asking, “Hey, yes or no?” or, “Do you want this?” whenever he’s about to do something, and Ashe would always nod as fast as humanly possible. So Ashe, as usual, flounders for the right words for what feels like ages before settling on, “Do you want me?”</p><p>Yuri’s eyebrows disappear beneath his hairline. “How unexpectedly forward of you.”</p><p>“Th—yes or no?” Ashe desperately asks.</p><p>“Oh, dove, you know it’s a yes,” Yuri coos, but then his brow furrows as he leans across the table again. “Although I have a feeling this is… not going to be the usual. Don’t tell me you’ve got something up your sleeve?”</p><p>Ashe worries on his lower lip. He doesn’t actually have much of a solid plan and he’d been ready to wing the whole thing, but he can tell that Yuri is hiding his uncertainty under his typical nonchalant facade. Ashe can’t say it doesn’t bother him, that Yuri can’t seem to come out and tell him if something’s troubling him, but it’s not like Ashe’s never felt that way either. “I’ll always ask,” he replies, nodding decisively. “And I promise I won’t do anything you don’t like, Yuri.”</p><p>Yuri’s eyes flicker with emotion Ashe can’t pinpoint before he draws back, leaning against his chair. “Keep up with that smoldering gaze of yours and you might just steal my heart, cuckoo,” he mutters.</p><p>Yuri always uses the bathroom second, because he likes taking his time and generally monopolizing Ashe’s water bill, so Ashe paces the length of his room for a good fifteen minutes before leaping onto the bed the moment Yuri steps out of the bathroom. “You were pacing just now, weren’t you?” Yuri dryly says, tossing a towel over to the laundry basket. “I could hear you thinking from the shower.”</p><p>“Don’t be silly,” Ashe says, voice weak.</p><p>“Well, what have you planned for me, then?” Yuri climbs atop the bed beside him, giving Ashe that stare of his that makes Ashe feel like Yuri’s digging deep within his soul. “Forgive me if I’m a little on the edge. You make it feel so suspenseful.”</p><p>The words are light but entirely truthful—Yuri’s curled his hands into fists again, clutching onto the bedsheets tight enough that Ashe can feel it from where he’s seated. “I want to… pay you back,” Ashe says, slowly. “You’re always doing things for me, but whenever I try to do something for you, you leave right away. So I—alright, before anything else, is it, um. Me? That you have a problem with? Or… something else?”</p><p>As Ashe had half-expected, Yuri’s silent—he stares fixedly at a spot on the blankets, expression unreadable but clearly tense, before he sighs. “It’s not you, Ashe,” he murmurs, and the use of his name nearly activates Ashe’s fight-or-flight instincts. “That time before, when you said… that stuff. It reminded me of past clients.”</p><p>Ashe stares. “You mean—”</p><p>“They liked calling me pretty.” Yuri picks at the skin around his nails. He’s still not looking at Ashe. “How I’m doing so well for them. All those sorts of things. I don’t… involve myself in those situations anymore, obviously, and it’s been a long time since I last… you know. I just… it’s annoying, isn’t it?” He laughs, and the sound twists Ashe’s heart up. “Because I <em> want </em> it—I want to be praised. Who the hell wouldn’t? It feels nice. But when it actually happens, I…”</p><p>Yuri shrugs, and that seems to be the end of it. Ashe waits a little while, unjumbling his thoughts and sorting his words, before responding. “So, um. Then. Uh.”</p><p>Right. Not much of a response.</p><p>“You can go ahead and do whatever,” Yuri says, sounding slightly amused. “I… I trust you, okay? If I—hey, if I want to stop, will you stop? If I say no, you’ll listen?”</p><p>Ashe leans in deliberately slowly, giving Yuri enough time to move away if he wants to, but Yuri meets him halfway for a kiss—Ashe combs a hand through his hair and presses his lips to the corner of Yuri’s mouth, to his chin, to his cheek, to the tip of his nose and the center of his forehead. “Of course,” he murmurs, taking Yuri’s trembling hand in his. “Anything you want, Yuri. If you want to stop, if you say no—anything, okay?”</p><p>Yuri squeezes his hand hard enough to hurt. “You,” he says, and doesn’t get further than that before he kisses Ashe again, tender enough to kill.</p><p>This isn’t the first time Yuri lies down while Ashe hovers uncertainly above him, but it’s certainly the first time where Yuri isn’t the one taking initiative. Now that they’re actually on the bed and, well, about to <em> do something, </em> Ashe has no idea where to start. He touches Yuri’s face again, because he might be slightly obsessed with how Yuri always follows his hand, then realizes that’s exactly what he needs. “Yuri.”</p><p>“Ashe,” Yuri returns, a little of his usual amusement returning to his voice.</p><p>“I like… the way you lean into my hand when I touch your face,” Ashe says, miraculously not stumbling over any of the words. Yuri blinks, color tinting his cheeks, and that just gives Ashe more ammunition. “I like the way you blush. It’s cute and when I kiss you it gets darker.”</p><p>“What are you doing,” Yuri says, but the question comes out sounding more like a panicked statement.</p><p>“Y-You said you want praise,” Ashe stammers, “but not like those words from before. So. Um. Does this work? If I tell you that I like how soft your hair is. And how much I like your neck.”</p><p>“You have a neck fetish now?”</p><p>“I have a you fetish.” Ashe smiles. “Yes or no?”</p><p>Yuri drapes an arm across his face, but it’s not enough to hide the adorable blush spreading to the tips of his ears. “Yes,” he whispers. “Please.”</p><p>For a second, Ashe is so elated that he nearly forgets what to do next—fortunately he pulls himself together and leans down to nip at Yuri’s ear, drawing a soft sound from even softer lips. “I like the sounds you make,” Ashe continues. It’s so <em> easy </em> to find things about Yuri to compliment and praise that he wonders why he hadn’t done this earlier. “I like your eyes, and your lashes are so long… I like the way your jaw curves a little, right here… I like <em> this.</em>” He kisses a beauty mark just above Yuri’s collarbone, taking perhaps far too much satisfaction from the groan that gets him.</p><p>Any further below Yuri’s neck is uncharted territory, though—tentatively Ashe touches the hem of Yuri’s shirt, and Yuri tenses so obviously that Ashe jerks away like he’d been burned. “What is it?” he asks, laying a careful hand on Yuri’s wrist instead.</p><p>Yuri peeks up at him from beneath his arm, his cheeks a dark, endearing red. “What, what?” he mutters. “Don’t… Don’t stop now.”</p><p>“You froze up.”</p><p>“Did not.”</p><p>Ashe frowns. “You think I didn’t notice? Yuri, I meant it when I said I’d stop if you told me to, and you did. Just not in so many words.”</p><p>For a moment, Yuri doesn’t respond, just stares at a spot on the ceiling—then he inhales deeply and murmurs, “I don’t… like being so exposed. I’m far from beautiful under these layers.”</p><p>“That’s…” <em> That doesn’t matter, </em> Ashe wants to say, but he holds his tongue at the last second. Maybe it doesn’t to him, but clearly it does to Yuri. “That’s okay, then,” he decides. “We can just do this with our clothes on. Um, if you don’t mind them getting dirty.” Neither of them do—their clothes have gotten dirty numerous times before—but Ashe likes making sure.</p><p>Yuri shakes his head. “No, I—<em>want </em> to, you know. Uh, reveal myself? Get naked,” he says, nodding, and snorts when Ashe sputters in surprise. “‘Cause it’s you. I trust you. Only—” He swallows, and finally removes his arm from his face just to hold on to Ashe’s other hand. “Make sure to look at me, okay? Like, eye contact? To remind me.”</p><p>“Remind you…?”</p><p>“That you’re Ashe.” Yuri sighs. “And not someone else.”</p><p>“Oh—of <em> course, </em> I…” Ashe doesn’t even know what else he can say to that—he kisses Yuri again instead, somewhere around his throat, and mentally pumps his fist in joy when he feels Yuri relax under him. Then, so slow it almost hurts, Ashe helps pull Yuri’s shirt off his person.</p><p>Ashe’s first thought is that he’s hardly surprised by what he sees—there are scars littering the entirety of Yuri’s upper body, and there are faint marks of what Ashe recognizes as fading bruises around his torso. There’s a dark mark just below the side of his chest, where the skin is rough and blistered—a burn, Ashe realizes, when he sees the smaller, scattered spots around it. <em> What sort of job had he taken to lead to… that? </em></p><p>Yuri shifts uncomfortably, his arms twitching as if to cover his face again, and Ashe hurries to look up at him once more—his expression is just on this side of unreadable, which means he’s making an extreme effort to look unbothered. “Where can I touch you?” Ashe asks, letting Yuri squeeze his wrist despite how he’s fairly sure his bones are creaking from the force.</p><p>“Anywhere.” Yuri averts his gaze, then seems to think better of it and looks back up at Ashe again, the thin facade of neutrality falling away to reveal uncertainty. “But keep talking?”</p><p>Ashe can do that. He brushes his fingers across Yuri’s body, keeping his touch feather-light, and pauses above the burns first. “Your skin… is so soft,” Ashe says, lowly. He knows, logically enough, that Yuri is far from fragile—he had watched the man take down an armed guard who looked twice his weight, had seen Yuri cut into a throat hard enough to reach bone. But when he sees Yuri like this, he doesn’t see the Savage Mockingbird, the ruthless gang leader, the wanted criminal and murderer—Ashe just sees Yuri, Yuri, Yuri.</p><p>Yuri doesn’t move or tense up or anything, just looks down at where Ashe is touching, then sighs a little. “Seriously, there? <em> Soft?</em>” he mutters, and he sounds so much more like his usual self that it surprises a laugh out of Ashe. “Don’t start lying to me now, bluejay.”</p><p>“I’m not.” Ashe strokes the raised skin, gently, then brushes his lips over it. Even without the burn, the area there is probably sensitive, and Yuri exhales audibly as he shifts beneath Ashe’s touch. “I think it’s cute that you moisturize all the time. Even if lotion gets on my bed and it takes forever to wash out.”</p><p>“Hey, now you’re just using this as an excuse to tell me off, aren’t you?”</p><p>Ashe lets his hand hover uncertainly above Yuri’s chest, and when Yuri nods, he flicks his thumb against Yuri’s nipple. He lets out another harsh exhale, eyes fluttering closed for a moment, and he grabs a fistful of the blankets under his hand, but there’s nothing that tells Ashe he might have done something wrong. Relief has never felt this good. “Go on,” Yuri huffs, “don’t be shy.”</p><p>“R-Right.” Ashe hasn’t had much experience being on the giving end in a while, considering Yuri insists on doing all the work, but he’s nothing if not determined to make Yuri feel good. He teases the sensitive bud between his fingers a little more, just about transfixed by Yuri’s subtle changes and reactions—how his eyes go half-lidded, how the blush spreads down to his chest, how his brow scrunches from the effort of staying silent.</p><p>“I like how you look, right now,” Ashe tells him. He leans down and swirls his tongue around the nipple, playing with the other one with his hand, and Yuri finally gasps, leaning back against the pillow. “I’ve never seen you like this before,” Ashe continues, speaking directly above Yuri’s chest, “and I… I like how you look when you’re… feeling good.”</p><p>It’s not quite as eloquent or poetic as Ashe wanted, but Yuri seems to like it anyway, if the growing hardness under his pants is any indication. Ashe trails his fingers down along the old bruises, kisses Yuri’s long, thin fingers (and maybe sucks on the digits a little), before finally moving to nudge his knee between Yuri’s thighs. Yuri hisses, hands reaching to grip Ashe’s hair, and the mild sting of pain is completely drowned out by the rush of pleasure running down his spine at the sensation. “Go,” Yuri murmurs, when Ashe hesitates at the hem of his pants. “Keep going.”</p><p>“Are you s—”</p><p>“Yes,” Yuri cuts in, and then, with a hard, harsh kiss that leaves Ashe more dazed and breathless than he really should be right now, “<em>please.</em>”</p><p>The word only stokes the simmering desire in Ashe’s chest; he tugs Yuri’s pants out of the way, trying and failing to steady his shaking hands, and swallows thickly when he sees the outline of Yuri’s length in his underwear. Not for the first time, Ashe feels completely out of his depth here, especially when he rubs Yuri through the fabric and Yuri moans softly, hips bucking into his hand, a small damp spot beginning to grow. “<em>Ashe,</em>” Yuri sighs, so <em> needily </em> that Ashe has to clench his own thighs together at his voice. “Come on.”</p><p>“You <em> are </em> sure, right?” Ashe asks, fast enough to make sure Yuri isn’t about to interrupt again. “I don’t want you doing this just because… I don’t know, because you feel like you <em> have </em> to, or, like… you know what I mean?”</p><p>Yuri props himself up on his elbows, expression faux-impatient but eyes softer than ever. “I’m sure, dove,” he answers, and of all things it’s the little endearment that convinces Ashe he means it. It’s Yuri’s favorite bird, apparently—though now it’s Ashe’s favorite, too, embarrassingly enough. “But since <em> you’re </em> the one who seems so unsure right now, why not take off your clothes? It must be getting hot in there.” He lifts his leg up to nudge at Ashe’s crotch, and Ashe backs away with a little yelp that has Yuri grinning wickedly. “Go, go. I’m excited now. Give me a strip-tease or something!”</p><p>“Yuri!” Ashe laughs. Then he considers it. “I, uh. How <em> would </em> you do that?”</p><p>“A strip-tease?” Yuri frowns, looking contemplative for a moment, before he sits up to shift closer to Ashe. “Why don’t I help you? Stay still and be a good boy for me.”</p><p>By this point, those words have a Pavlovian reaction on Ashe—he stays perfectly in place, ignoring the growing dampness between his thighs, and lets Yuri tug his shirt off of him, slow and deliberate, revealing inches of skin at a time before Yuri finally tosses the clothing to the floor (to Ashe’s sigh). “I’m never getting tired of you,” Yuri mumbles, digging his thumb against Ashe’s hipbone while simultaneously pushing the waistline of his pajama shorts down—Ashe tries to focus on breathing in and out lest he collapse from the heat.</p><p>“I like… I like your hands,” Ashe manages, in between desperate inhales and exhales. Yuri blinks up at him, looking confused for a moment before realization hits him. “I like holding them—they’re warm, and… they fit nice in my own…”</p><p>He nudges Yuri to lie back down, but this time Ashe follows, settling on his elbows with his head between Yuri’s thighs. Yuri looks slightly alarmed, but doesn’t say anything, staring down at Ashe in clear disbelief. “I like your fingers,” Ashe hurries to continue, trying to distract himself when he finally pulls Yuri’s underwear out of the way. “They’re long and slim and… and…”</p><p>Ashe’s mouth goes dry at Yuri’s cock. He’s not sure if he’s larger than average or if Ashe is just going dizzy from how much teasing he’s been putting himself through, but he’s very certain he had not stared speechless at Felix the first time around.</p><p>Yuri’s hand shifts slightly in Ashe’s hair, and that snaps Ashe out of his daze—without thinking too much about it, he leans in and presses a kiss to the head of Yuri’s cock, smudging pre-cum along his lips. Whatever Yuri might have meant to say is replaced by a low groan, his grip tightening a bit.</p><p>“I like your… this part,” Ashe says, incredibly lamely.</p><p>“I—<em>come again?</em>” Yuri laughs.</p><p>“If I’m going to compliment you, I might as well be thorough,” Ashe reasons, trying to pretend his face isn’t as hot as it feels.</p><p>Yuri looks beyond amused. “Well, then say something about <em> this part.</em>”</p><p>“It’s… big.” Ashe swallows again. He wraps a hand around the length, giving an experimental stroke and trying not to look too smug when Yuri’s breath hitches. “Um. I. Don’t really know what else to say…”</p><p>“Just means your dirty talk needs work,” Yuri coos, carding a hand through Ashe’s hair, so lovingly that it feels that much better when his grip tightens impossibly hard. “Or maybe you shouldn’t be talking at all, hm?”</p><p>The message is clear, and Ashe is glad Yuri’s nudging him along, because he’s honestly so jumpy that it almost feels like he needs instructions for everything to stay sane. He licks a tentative stripe up Yuri’s cock from base to tip, gathering the pre-cum that had fallen in his tongue, and he’s rewarded by Yuri groaning his name and the grip in his hair tightening half-painfully, half-pleasurably. “That’s right,” Yuri breathes. “Just like that. Keep going.”</p><p>Ashe is sure he had meant to be the one to praise Yuri tonight, but as always it looks like that didn’t go according to plan. Still, this is his first time touching Yuri in this way, and he can’t deny the heat in his gut. Ashe licks and laps up the white liquid some more before sending a prayer up to the gods for his jaw and taking Yuri into his mouth.</p><p>Right away Ashe is already certain he won’t be able to take in all of Yuri, but that hardly stops him from immediately sucking away at the tip—Yuri’s moans are intoxicating, the grip on his hair only further spurring Ashe on to work his way further down his cock while his hands stroke and squeeze what he can’t reach. “Ashe,” Yuri whimpers, “<em>Ashe, </em> you’re so good—oh, you look so pretty like this…”</p><p>Ashe goes as far down as he can until the head of Yuri’s cock hits the back of his throat—it must feel good, because even as Yuri muffles his moan behind his palm, the sound still bounces off the walls of Ashe’s room. Ashe can feel pre-cum and spit alike making a mess down his chin, but he can’t bring himself to care—he lets himself grow as accustomed to the size and feeling as he can before he starts to bob his head up and down, blinking the dampness out of his eyes as he looks up to meet Yuri’s heady gaze.</p><p><em> God—</em>he’s beautiful like this, the flush on his cheeks dark and begging to be kissed, his mouth fallen open in pleasure. Ashe can tell Yuri’s getting close, from the tension in his thighs to the throb of his cock, so Ashe only allows another few seconds before he pulls off Yuri with a wet <em> pop. </em> “I like when you look like this,” he rasps, voice scratchy from what his throat had just been put through, “when—when I get to make you feel good, I… I like it.”</p><p>Yuri breathes in what looks like his first full inhale in a while. “It’s very nice hearing you talk and all,” he eventually manages, “but unless your true motive this whole time was to edge me…”</p><p>“What—<em>oh! </em> No, I wasn’t—”</p><p>“I’m <em> teasing.</em>” Yuri pulls Ashe atop him to meet his lips, and Ashe sighs into the kiss—before his sigh morphs into a surprised moan as Yuri’s knee comes up to dig between his legs again, rubbing rhythmically and reducing whatever few coherent thoughts Ashe was still capable of forming into dust. “Ashe,” Yuri says, when they pull back for air.</p><p>Ashe rests his forehead against Yuri’s for some semblance of stability; Yuri’s still moving against him, and Ashe can feel himself getting steadily wetter, enough that he’s sure any more is going to leak right through his underwear. “Y-Yeah?”</p><p>“Go get the—” Yuri waves a hand in the air. “You know.”</p><p>Maybe it’s just because Yuri <em> won’t stop moving, </em> but Ashe doesn’t catch on to his words right away. “The what?”</p><p>“You know. <em> That.</em>”</p><p>“The wh—” Ashe feels his eyes widen in both surprise and understanding. “Oh. You mean the, umm. The, um…”</p><p><em> And they were both bottoms, </em> a voice that sounds unnervingly similar to Linhardt narrates in his head.</p><p>He’s surprised Yuri wants you-know-what—they’d talked about it a few times, had <em> used </em> it a few times, and Ashe had been a changed man after each session. But something feels different about tonight, and if Yuri’s asking for it now, Ashe is hardly going to say <em> no</em>—he scrambles off the bed, giving Yuri a dirty look when he laughs at Ashe’s wobbling legs, and dives for the drawer he keeps sentimental-but-useless stuff away in.</p><p>The strap-on was a birthday gift from Sylvain, because of course only he thinks a sex toy would make a good gift for any sort of occasion, shortly after Ashe started… well, <em> dating </em> isn’t really the right word… seeing Felix back during college. Ashe had been so thoroughly embarrassed that he threw the thing back into its plastic bag, kicked it beneath his bed in the dorm room, and had subsequently forgotten about the thing until he had to move out. So unless it’s a hand-me-down from Sylvain, which Ashe doesn’t <em> think </em> it is, then it’s gone virtually unused for as long as Ashe has had it… until recently, obviously.</p><p>He <em> does </em> know how to use it, of course, and so does Yuri. Ashe was very thorough in his research (and Bernadetta recommended very good resources). He just never had the time to put much of that theory into application, and had been too shy to bring it up with Felix. Staring down at the thing now, he wonders if he should have at least reviewed how to do this, <em> just </em> to be sure.</p><p>Yuri looks just as nervous as Ashe feels when he returns to the bed, bringing the strap along with him. “I can never get over how stupidly big that thing is,” Yuri remarks, like he’s casually assessing a product at a store. “Your friend has… tastes.”</p><p>“He’s not my friend,” Ashe reminds him. He greets Sylvain on his birthday every year, and sometimes he gets one of those chain texts telling him to have a “SLUTTY DICKMAS HOE HOE HOE” from the man, but that’s the hard limit of their relationship. Ashe has gone to extremely great lengths to keep it that way.</p><p>Yuri grins up at him. “You should’ve sent that chain message back to him. Didn’t he only need, what, two more to be… what was it? ‘The most bitchin’ peppermint pussy in the North Pole?’ And you just left him on read. That was cold, Ashe.”</p><p>Ashe buries his face in his hands. “Shut up. <em> Please.</em>”</p><p>Yuri helps him with the harness, though Ashe figures it out quickly enough, and then Yuri searches around in the pockets of his jacket on the floor before producing, of course, a packet of lube that Ashe stares at for far too long. “What?” Yuri drawls. “It’s nice to be prepared.”</p><p>“You really, just. Carry that around with you?”</p><p>“I haven’t <em> used </em> it yet, if that’s what you’re asking,” Yuri responds. Instead of ripping it open, though, his gaze is fixed on the dildo, which Ashe can’t blame him for—it looks supremely strange on him, though not <em> bad, </em>exactly, and it’s not like he doesn’t want to do this. Because he does. Desperately. It’s just…</p><p>“Are you—”</p><p>“Your concern is very touching.” Yuri presses a chaste kiss to his lips for emphasis. “But not needed. I promise.” He sighs, settling back against the pillow while Ashe stays on his knees atop the blankets, feeling a little lost. “I’ve been scared, I admit. It’s just… been a long time, since I was in bed with someone who actually cared about me. But I promise I’m sure.”</p><p>Ashe leans down, planting a kiss atop Yuri’s knee. There’s a small cut there, one that Ashe catches Yuri absently picking at from time to time. “If you want to stop. If you don’t like anything.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, you’ll listen.” Yuri smiles. “See? When you look so cute like that, how can I <em> not </em> be sure about you?”</p><p>“Y-You need to stop saying things like that,” Ashe mumbles, though his heart is busy jumping around and generally making a fool of itself in his chest.</p><p>“And yet you like hearing <em> things like that.</em>” Yuri shifts forward again, wrapping a hand around the dildo—Ashe doesn’t feel any actual stimulation from it, of course, but just the sight is enough to send a jolt of arousal racing up his spine. Yuri strokes it once, twice, his expression clearly stating this is just to get a rough approximation of its girth, but—</p><p>He looks up, and smirks when he meets Ashe’s eyes. “Oh. You <em> liked </em> that, didn’t you?”</p><p>“T-That…” Ashe swallows. “I mean, I didn’t… but it’s more like… uh…”</p><p>Yuri patiently waits until he’s run out of filler words before saying, “So, you liked that,” with a contemplative look on his face; then, with zero warning whatsoever, he leans down and takes the dildo in his mouth.</p><p>Ashe is so surprised he nearly kicks Yuri off the bed. Thankfully, he doesn’t, because that would’ve ruined the mood more than the mention of Sylvain’s chain messages had, but he does let out an embarrassing little sound. The sight is <em> entrancing—</em>Yuri’s lips are pink and plush, and the way they move around the huge cock while licking and sucking audibly has Ashe’s entire person heating up in a matter of seconds. If he had even the slightest bit of stimulation, he’d probably come right now; as it is, he has to hold himself back from pushing more of the dildo into Yuri’s mouth.</p><p>Yuri doesn’t take long before he draws back, casually wiping some spit off his lips—Ashe studiously does <em> not </em> think about how a different sort of fluid would look on his face. “I wonder,” he muses, “if we could try something with ice cream next time. I’ve never liked the taste of dick, even the fake ones.”</p><p>“Wait,” Ashe says, a tiny bit panicked. “Ice cream is expensive. And I think I’d much rather enjoy it with a spoon.”</p><p>“A spoon,” Yuri repeats, as if taking down notes. “I didn’t know you were into tha—”</p><p>“<em>Yuri!</em>”</p><p>Yuri backs away, laughing, “Alright, alright, you’re no fun,” and it occurs to Ashe that this must also be the first time in a while he’s felt comfortable enough to tease and laugh during sex. The thought has him following Yuri to press a kiss against his smile, one Ashe returns when he pulls back. “What?” Yuri says, lavender eyes beautiful in the lowlight. “You’ve got that dopey smile on again.”</p><p>“I just…” Ashe shrugs. “I love you, you know?”</p><p>“You’ve mentioned that,” Yuri tells him, but fondness comes through loud and clear in his soft voice. He doesn’t let the tender atmosphere last long, plucking the lube up from where he’d left it on the pillow to wave in Ashe’s face like a metronome. “Okay. You wanna watch me do it, or should I let you have the honors?”</p><p>And just like that, Ashe is back to stuttering his way through. “Th—uh—w-whatever you like, Yuri.” Both options have their share of benefits, after all.</p><p>“Well, I’ve got cleaner hands, so sit back and watch for tonight,” Yuri declares, nudging Ashe until they’re on opposite sides of the bed. With practiced ease, Yuri lifts his long legs up, folding them at the knees and exposing his ass for Ashe to ogle shamelessly at, then reaches down to rub around his entrance. Ashe almost passes out then and there.</p><p>Yuri’s fingers aren’t long and slender for show. Aside from making stealing things very easy for the man, Ashe has had those fingers in him more than once, and somehow Yuri always knows where to put pressure on, how to move and thrust, how deep he can sink three digits in before Ashe is coming hard around his hand. The way he opens himself up is hardly any less skillful, and Ashe feels like he’s watching something only the gods deserve to see when Yuri eventually slips one finger in his hole, then two, spreading them apart and letting Ashe see the hint of pink inside.</p><p>“You’re enjoying this,” Yuri says, lips curling up in a grin, and that’s what it takes for Ashe to realize he’s been steadily rubbing himself through the harness. “Can you come just from watching me, I wonder?”</p><p>“Yuri…” The dildo gets in the way of his fingers, but Ashe can only just imagine how it would feel rubbing against him once he starts thrusting. “Please…”</p><p>“Hmm. I like it when you beg.” Then, in a moment of unexpected vulnerability, Yuri adds, “Do you… mind if I lie on my back?”</p><p>Ashe blinks, the words cutting through the fog of arousal in his head. “No, of course not.”</p><p>Yuri sighs and lies back, and Ashe follows to hover uncertainly above him, hands coming down to very gently grip Yuri’s knees. “Thanks,” he murmurs. “I wanna see your face, starling.”</p><p>“You…” Ashe smiles. Whatever bird this is has a name that sounds just a little like <em> darling, </em> in the same way <em> dove </em> sounds just a little like <em> love. </em></p><p>Yuri scowls half-heartedly. “Oh, what are you waiting for—hurry up and stick that thing in me already.” He wriggles his hips for emphasis, and the instant his hole brushes up against the tip of the dildo, Ashe’s mind goes perfectly blank. He takes the half-emptied lube packet, pours a liberal amount on the dildo, then very carefully lines it up with Yuri’s entrance. Ashe eases it in, trying to keep his grip on Yuri’s knees from tightening too much, and watches wide-eyed as the dildo slowly sinks into Yuri’s hole.</p><p>Yuri’s brow scrunches up in mild discomfort at first, and Ashe is ready to drop everything at one word, but then Yuri gasps in pleasure when Ashe shifts just slightly. “It’s fine—I’m fine,” Yuri breathes, probably catching the concern on Ashe’s face. “It’s good… keep going, the—the rest of the way…”</p><p>Asking if Yuri’s sure would probably just annoy him, so Ashe swallows, nods, and does so—he can’t decide between watching the cock slip deeper inside Yuri and watching how Yuri looks, all fluttering eyes and heavy breathing. The deeper Ashe goes, the more moans leave Yuri’s lips—small and soft at first, barely more than exhalations, before escalating to, “Ah-<em>hhh, </em> yes,” and, “<em>God, </em> mm, hahh,” and, okay, Ashe can’t get enough—he <em> needs </em> to move, <em> right now, </em> or he might actually, seriously come just from seeing and hearing Yuri like this. The embarrassment from that might be too much for him to handle.</p><p>Yuri wastes no time as soon as the cock is fully sheathed inside him. “Move,” he pants, and Ashe is the absolute last person to deny either of them that right now.</p><p>The first real thrust feels a little strange and unnatural, at least for Ashe—the zip of pleasure as the harness rubs against his clit is overshadowed by how foreign the action is. But Yuri groans, <em> loud, </em>his own cock hard and leaking against his thigh as his hips jerk upwards to chase after the dildo. “Again,” he manages, in between shallow breaths. “Ashe—shit, again, please…”</p><p>The second thrust comes much easier, and then the third, and the fourth, and after that Ashe isn’t counting anymore—the way the thick material rubs against him is only secondary to the noises Yuri is making. His moans catch in his throat, high and beautiful, long hair spread out around his face like a lavender halo—tears glimmer in his eyes before he screws them shut with a little gasp of Ashe’s name. “There, <em> there,</em>” he groans, canting his hips and fucking himself on Ashe’s cock when Ashe pauses in surprise for a moment. “R-Right here, A-Ashe…”</p><p>“Easy,” Ashe murmurs, adjusting his position and trying to find the spot that has Yuri crying out—when he does, he’s rewarded with Yuri gasping and moving even faster. “Y-Yuri,” Ashe stammers, pleasure fogging up his thoughts, “I-I—I love you—”</p><p>“Stop it,” Yuri says, and Ashe almost starts panicking right until Yuri continues with, “You’re going to make me cry, in a good way, and I <em> hate </em> snot,” and then Ashe isn’t really thinking at all when he laughs and leans down to slide their lips together. Yuri’s mouth is warm and wet and it tastes a little of their toothpaste, and when Ashe cups Yuri’s cheek in one hand, Yuri leans into his touch like always, like a flower to the sun, like a bird flying home.</p><p>“I love you,” he whispers against Yuri’s lips, drawing back to give space for Yuri stubbornly scrubbing at his eyes. “Yuri, I love you so mu—”</p><p>“<em>I am aware,</em>” Yuri cuts in, though whatever bite might have been in his voice is drowned out by the accompanying waver. With a deep breath, he kisses Ashe again, and breathes, “Me too. Okay? I love you too. But I need to come. Like, right now.”</p><p>So Ashe grins, gets back into position, and starts moving again, aiming for the spot that makes Yuri moan, makes his cock throb and his toes curl—when Ashe can tell Yuri’s getting close, he reaches down a little awkwardly and pumps his neglected cock, drawing out yet more of those pretty noises from Yuri’s lips. “God, yes,” Yuri pants, hands reaching up to tangle in Ashe’s hair, “fuck, a-<em>ahh, </em> Ashe, Ashe, <em> Ashe—</em>”</p><p>He comes hard, spilling all over Ashe’s hand and himself—Ashe slows down to a stop in his thrusts but strokes Yuri’s cock through his orgasm until he shivers and shies away. For a long moment, Yuri can only breathe, and Ashe takes the time to pull the dildo out of him before Yuri speaks again.</p><p>“Fuck,” he says, eloquently.</p><p>“Was that alright?” Ashe asks.</p><p>Yuri gives him a look. “<em>Was that alright, </em>he asks, after fucking me like a madman—yes, that was alright,” he hurries to add, when Ashe immediately starts wondering if that’s a good thing, “that was better than alright, it was perfect. I—” He pauses, then looks down at the dildo—or, rather, at what’s beneath the harness. “You’re not done yet, are you?”</p><p>Ashe feels his face heat up further. “I-It’s fine, I’ll take care of myself. I just—”</p><p>But he doesn’t get the chance to follow Yuri’s previous examples of up and leaving the room—Yuri grabs his wrist and tugs him to stay down on the bed, then helps him out of the harness. With Yuri’s fluid fingers, it hardly takes any time, and Ashe sits naked before Yuri once more. He’s so wet, he’s nearly staining the bed just sitting on it like this. “Yuri…” Ashe sighs.</p><p>“Don’t hump a pillow,” Yuri tells him. He slicks his fingers up with what little lube remains from earlier, although Ashe very much doubts he needs the extra lubrication, then leans in to kiss Ashe hard to distract him from the fingers he slips inside him.</p><p>Ashe moans open-mouthed into the kiss, almost reflexively bucking into Yuri’s fingers and trying his utmost best to fuck himself on them—for once Yuri doesn’t tease, adding a third digit right away and sinking them in until the knuckle while his other hand rubs against Ashe’s clit. Ashe can feel the orgasm just at the edge of reach, but <em> God, </em> does Yuri’s fingers pressing up against his sweet spot speed up the process—he comes hard around his hand, crying out Yuri’s name for all the apartment neighbors to hear. “That’s a good boy,” he can hear Yuri praising. “That’s right. You’re so pretty when you come, Ashe.”</p><p>“Yuri…” Ashe slumps against Yuri’s shoulder as soon as the energy leaves him, and Yuri lies back down on the bed in turn. “So… that <em> was </em> okay, right?”</p><p>“Yes, it was <em> okay,</em>” Yuri snorts. He nudges Ashe off of him—Ashe obediently flops to lie on the bed rather than atop Yuri—but Yuri flings an arm over Ashe all the same. “Thank you,” he murmurs, suddenly soft and almost shy again. “Gonna be honest, I… didn’t expect to actually like most of it.”</p><p>If Ashe weren’t so exhausted, he would have sat up immediately; as it is, he can only push himself up on his elbows before sliding back down on the bed. “What?” he settles for squeaking indignantly. “Yuri, if you weren’t going to like it—”</p><p>“Not like that,” Yuri admonishes. “I just meant I was, y’know, still a bit on guard. But… as I thought, it’s different with you.” He sighs and shifts closer, laying his head atop Ashe’s chest, where Ashe is sure Yuri can hear every too-loud beat of his heart. “Because I trust you,” Yuri murmurs. “Because you’re Ashe.”</p><p>Ashe says nothing for a while, resting his chin atop Yuri’s hair. They’re sticky and sweaty and they should really clean up, but right now Ashe wants nothing more than to fall asleep and wake up with Yuri in his arms. “Yuri, I—”</p><p>“—love you, Ashe.” Yuri blinks. “What the hell? Let me say it first for once, damn.”</p><p>Ashe doesn’t bother hiding his aforementioned dopey smile. “Okay. Okay, you first, Yuri. I wanna hear it.”</p><p>“Of course you do.” A pause. “I love you,” Yuri sighs; then, before Ashe can respond, “you and your stupidly big dildo… and your dumb feather hair… and all your freckles, even the ones—<em>especially </em> the ones on your ass…”</p><p>“Y-Yuri!”</p><p>“I like your ass a lot,” Yuri tells him, tone matter-of-fact.</p><p>“I… Thank you,” Ashe laughs. It’s Yuri trying to compliment Ashe the way Ashe had tried earlier, and that makes his heart jump around and do stupid things like fling itself off a cliff again. “Love you, Yuri,” he whispers, feeling his eyes start to close of their own volition now. “Always… always.”</p><p>Before their relationship, Ashe had always woken up alone—now he doesn’t have to push himself to wake up earlier, because Yuri is always beside him, in his arms, morning sunlight slanting across his face like a good-morning from the world.</p><p>Ashe closes his eyes again, and listens to the birdsong outside.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading (❁´◡`❁) if you liked this, check out <a href="https://twitter.com/featherxs/status/1239788477807349760">this tweet</a>!</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/featherxs">twitter</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="http://featherxs.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>